Somnium/guide/Daydreams 21-30
Overview Here are the daydreams from Somnium from 21-30. If anything is missing, edit/inform us. Daydream 21: Treehouse 'Features' Thomas starts at a treehouse at night, while it is raining. Sleeping at the bed inside makes the sun rise, the rain cease and a ladder appear. Going all the long way down (it is a tall treehouse) leads to a field which is mostly empty, save for two doors, a flower (1st layer memory) and various weird marks on the ground. The Red door teleports to the second layer, which is entirely red. Going left and interacting with the blue balloon leads to the 2nd layer memory area, which is a blue tube on what seems to be a blue place and a Shield at the bottom Opening the Blue door takes to what appears to be a gray sewer filled with running water. Going on the other side shows a road, which Thomas will refuse to cross and a pink squid (Squijelly) which teleports to a smaller area with a boat. Riding the boat by interacting with the boat owner will lead to a cutscene in which it plays once, showing W.T taking control of the boat. At the next area, the door leads to the mirror house. In said Mirror House, there are black walls, mirrors with copies of Thomas, icy-white floor tiles and some chilling music. Going up from the first fork will reveal two paths: the Left one, with running water, and the Right one, with a mirror. Going left and entering the door shows a purple-hued area with clocks at the background and the 3rd layer memory. Going right and touching the mirror takes to an enclosed room with a mirror detailing Thomas. Interacting with it makes an event happen and gives the 4th layer memory. 'Layer links' 1st layer to 2nd layer: Reddish door/Bluish door 1st layer to 3rd layer: Boat 3rd layer to 4th layer: Mirror 'Memories' 1st layer: Pink flower Description: A pink, common flower.. Location: The field, between the two doors. 2nd layer: Diamond Shield Description: Who forged this was really tacky... Location: On the tube place (2nd layer by reddish door). 3rd layer: Keyhole Description: What is up the keyhole? No one knows! Location: On the fork at the mirror house, go left and enter the door. At the end of the next area, the memory should be there. 4th layer: You Description: It is you... Location: On the fork at the mirror house, go right and interact with the mirror. On the next room, interact with the other mirror up there. An event will play and the memory will be obtained. 'Trivia' *The mirror house was based upon an alternate ending mod of Yume Nikki. Daydream 22: Abandoned Street 'Features' It starts on the front of a house. Everything has a sepia tone. There are two ways onto the place: one is entering the house, and another is passing through the street at left. At the street passing left, there are some papers containing miscellaneous, but useless information. Passing through the street, then going left onto the passageway leads to the event that gives the 1st layer memory. Entering the house reveals that it is quite old, dusty and abandoned. The room at right is a kitchen, but it isn't that much interesting, aside from the interactive things that show up at the kitchen. The upper part of the house accessible from the stairs shows four rooms in the order of appearance: A boy's room (left), a bathroom (right), a girl's room (left) and the exit. The boy's and girl's room contain a TV and a mirror, but the mirror in the boy's room isn't interactive. At the girl's room, interacting with the mirror shows a reflection of Thomas, which disappears after a while. The exit teleports to long corridors with stained glass on the background. There is a lamppost and a note, which takes to other areas. The lamppost leads to an entryway in which it is raining and has the 2nd layer memory at the end. If the note is chosen, though, it will lead to a "cage" where W.T is willing to play tag. If accepted, it is recommended to save the game before progressing to the next area. Said area has changed, with flashing TVs and W.T chasing at several rooms, until it goes outside, near the lone tree, where he can't catch. Said tree is the container of the 4th memory. 'Layer links' 1st layer to 2nd layer: Lamppost 1st layer to 3rd layer: Note 1st layer to 4th layer: Passageway 'Memories' 1st layer: Clock Description: Tick-tock, five o'clock rock. Location: On the street at the side, go all the way into the street. An event will play, granting the 1st layer memory. 2nd layer: Purple rain Description: It's too bad it's not grape juice... Location: Interact with the lamppost at the stained glass way and go until the end. 3rd layer: Caught Description: You should run faster. Location: Get caught by W.T at the Tag Chase. 4th layer: Escaped Description: Finally the freedom! Location: Escape from W.T by touching the tree at the Tag Chase. 'Trivia' *One of the things on the grocery list located at the kitchen references the Monty Python Flying Circus's Spam Sketch. *Besides having switched colors as wall and floor, the Boy and Girl rooms have the same bgm, bgm78, with different instruments *The house is apparently not completely abandoned, if the functioning fridge is to be taken in account. Daydream 23: A Piece of a Planet 'Features' Thomas is now on a extremely blue planet with blue drops as inhabitants and white trees. There are three houses on the place: The smallest house takes to a simple room with a drop with a guitar, which will change the BGM if it is interacted. The medium-sized house at the side houses the 1st layer memory, and a bunch of blue drops. The biggest house contains a blue flower (not a memory). The pink flower at the north leads to the 2nd layer: The flower field. After passing through it, there is a field with trees and a scribble that if interacted, changes the entire peaceful field into a mess. Going back up and interacting with the white stake teleports Thomas to a gray place. After passing through and interacting with the balloon and entering the bubble-head building, it reveals a tree with the 4th layer memory. 'Layer links' 1st layer to 2nd layer: Pink Flower 2nd layer to 3rd layer: Scribble 3rd layer to 4th layer: Gray stake 'Memories' 1st layer: Blue Tea Description: Just be careful not to burn your tongue with it. Location: On the house of middle size, near the small-sized house. 2nd layer: Butterfly Description: It's also the name of a very nice song. Location: On the Flower Path. 3rd layer: Closet Description: It's just a closet. Location: At the messed-up field 4th layer: Leaf Description: Get four of them and there's a weapon. Location: In the bubble head building 'Trivia' *In the gray area, the same box used to have the 10th daydream's 4th layer is seen at the background. Daydream 24: A dreamy bedroom 'Features' The starting area is a bedroom similar to the one in the real world. From there, there is some sort of nexus with four objects, each pertaining to a layer. The red one takes to a white area with colorful puddles. From time to time, a "Pa"-like sound is heard. There is a passageway that takes to the next area, which is a 8-bit-like area featuring a tree, a beet and a tomato. If the tree is passed upon, the entire area changes, and the tomato dies (and apologizes for it). The beet is the first layer memory. The Two pillars leads to a purple farm with pillars, a bench and a fence. Passing between two pillars reveals a new area, which is some sort of a passage-cage, that leads to a area filled with sound-making tiles and sprouts, along with the 2nd layer memory. The flash door takes to a mall, in which several NPCs are shown walking around and fixing things. The outside contains sprouts and more sprouts, and later, the third layer memory walking around. The shape door contains a very neon-like world. There isn't much to do there, except stepping on the tiles and heading right and up to the 4th layer memory. 'Layer links' 1st layer: Red one 2nd layer: Blue Two 3rd layer: Neon door 4th layer: Shapes Door 'Memories' 1st layer: Beet Description: Mustaches are cool. Location: The 8-bit area from the Puddle "Pa" world. 2nd layer: Sprout Description: First eye. Location: At the end of the passageway in the Blue Farm. 3rd layer: Grape Soda Description: Pop Soda! Pop Soda! Pop Soda! Pop Soda-a-a-a-a-a-a Location: Outside the mall, at the Sprout Wilderness. 4th layer: Feather Description: It's light. Location: At the Soundtiles, go right then up. 'Trivia' *At the Soundtiles, the place where the Feather memory is located looks like a brain. *This daydream seems to parody common Yume Nikki fangame things, like a nexus, stepping tiles and random things. *The Sprout is yet another reference to Me. Daydream 25: Desert Desert 'Features' It is a desert. You start by getting out of the bricked house and you can't enter it again. There is a sign, which is unreadable, a talking pudding and a block that takes to the next area. At this area, there is a binocular which brings an image, the 1st layer memory, and another block on a X that leads into the next area. Said area has train tracks, a girl and various blocks. Going into the tracks takes you to a small roadside city, in which there is a giant pile of lime jelly, a store owner and a tentacle that teleports to the next area. The next area is a rather empty world with photorealistic deciptions of miscellaneous objects, such as a scissors, a bunch of markers and a blue pencil sharpener. The 4th layer memory is at the end. 'Layer links' 1st layer to 2nd layer: Block 2nd layer to 3rd layer: Passageway 3rd layer to 4th layer: Tentacle 'Memories' 1st layer: Sunflower Description: It's so big, that it's made of mini-flowers. Location: On the second area, at the left. 2nd layer: Girl Description: It's a childhood friend. Location: The third area, near the train tracks. 3rd layer: Giant Lime Jelly Description: It's from the lady Location: Near the store owner at the roadside city. 4th layer: Light bulb Description: You fool! Location: At the very end of the 4th layerl 'Trivia' *The daydream starts with some stepping-out sounds. *All of the school materials are from the author's. *The image that is on the binocular is of a jellyfish in the sky. Daydream 26: Suburbia 'Features' It is a suburbia filled with pink houses, all almost looking the same, save for the ones with differently colored posts. Each of the houses are different, some containing NPCs. They do, however, lead to different layers. The layers seem to be connected to each part of the day, such as morning, afternoon, sunset and night, each with their own parallaxes and memories. 'Layer links' 1st layer: House w/ orange lamppost 2nd layer: 'House w/ light blue lamppost' 3rd layer: 'House w/ lavender lamppost' 4th layer: House w/ dark blue lamppost 'Memories' 1st layer: Letter Description: It's written pretty nicely Location: At the blue mailbox. 2nd layer: Sun Description: All of the powers of it! Praise it! Location: On the yellow disc. 3rd layer: Moon Description: It can cause overdrive. Location: On the black disc with a moon. 4th layer: Rainbow. Description: All of the spectrum on a decomposed drop of water. Location: On the rainbow disc. 'Trivia' *The daydream's art style is based upon Earthbound at first. *The Sun memory's event is said, according to the author, to be "the most Uncanny Valley thing I've ever drawn." Daydream 27: The Room of the creator 'Features' The area starts on a photorealistic room, on the bed. At the size, it makes everything seem big in comparison to Thomas. There is two NPC at the area: a pink monster that takes to a photorealistic park and a head on a stake (1st layer memory.) Passing through the park, there is two paths: a moon (accessible from the reflecting light) and a glitched Thomas, which teleports the player to a bridge with glitched hair on it. The moon leads to an empty room, where Thomas gets a car and has to push a black blot around in order to obtain a memory. After passing through the bridge, Thomas is found suddenly in a car, and afterwards, the 4th layer memory area. 'Layer links' 1st layer to 2nd layer: Pink monster 2nd layer to 3rd layer: Negative/glitchy Thomas 3rd layer to 4th layer: Passageway 'Memories' 1st layer: Void Description: Location: Talk with the head on a stake at the first area. 2nd layer: Lights Description: Interesting how it goes, right? Location: Go into the moon. Push the black blot in between the other black blots, and interact with the head 3rd layer: Invalid hair Description: Your argument is a bird. Location: Interact with the balloon at the bridge. 4th layer: Ripple Description: Describes the galaxy Location: Interact with the ripple at the last area. 'Trivia' *The first area is actually the author's room. *The glitched hair is actually the author's. Daydream 28: Palace 'Features' It is a quiet, relaxing palace filled with NPCs, with stairs and three rooms: the one you start in, the left and the right room. The left room leads to the 1st layer memory, and the right one to the next area. Said area features large towers with several structures and stairs, with the 2nd layer memory running around. Entering another door, passing through the weird structures and interacting with a pole teleports you to what seems to be a garden filled with trees, along with a shovel (3rd layer memory) and a tree that eventually leads to the 4th layer memory. 'Layer links' 1st layer to 2nd layer: Door 2nd layer to 3rd layer: Door 3rd layer to 4th layer: Tree 'Memories' 1st layer: Fire Description: The song of an unfinished album. Location: On the left room at the palace. 2nd layer: Journal Description: Daydream Journal sounds like a good series name. Location: Walking on the towers. 3rd layer: Buried Description: No, burying will NOT make you grow flowers. Location: Interacting with the shovel at the garden. 4th layer: Tree Description: Of what? Life? Death? Apples? Oranges? Popcorn? Location: At the garden, interact with the tree at the north, then go up at the next area. 'Trivia' *The 1st layer memory references the song of the same name, which is known for terrifying its creator in the original composition and only released at a much later album *The 2nd layer memory is a reference to Yume Nikki, more exactly, its title, which can be translated into Dream Journal. Daydream 29: Water bottle 'Features' The daydream starts with a sound of something diving. It is later revealed to be a water bottle in which Thomas is swimming. Going down and interacting with the sea angel reveals a much bigger space where fishes swim freely. Interacting with another sea angel brings to an enclosed area, then the bottom of the bottle, where is the 1st layer memory (Sea angel) Interacting with the fish leads to outside, which has the 2nd layer memory nearby a river. Doing this shows the bottle to be smaller than usual. Going into the grass teleports Thomas into a bridge with a forest in the background, which later forks into either a house or the bridge. Going ahead in the bridge leads to the 3rd layer memory area: a dark upwards path. In the house, there is an interactive silhouette that brings up a close-up of its face. Passing through the entire house leads to the outside part, which is white, with weird glass shard-like protuberances going out. If a spot of blood is touched, it teleports to another area, which consists of purple-grey tiles and a white fence against the same protuberances from before. At the end, the 4th memory is located. 'Layer links' 1st layer to 2nd layer: Fish 2nd layer to 3rd layer: Passageway 3rd layer to 4th layer: Blood puddle 'Memories' 1st layer: Sea Angel Description: Very cute, ain't it? Just be careful. Location: At the bottom of the bottle. 2nd layer: Clover Description: You are lucky.. Location: At the side of the bottle. 3rd layer: Worm Description: Oh man what the excrement is that? Location: Pass through the bridge all the way. 4th layer: Pink Fish Description: It doesn't smell bad. Location: At the very end at the very last area. 'Trivia' *The daydream, similarly to the Daydream 20, starts with Thomas swimming. *The silhouette later appears, as a NPC, on Daydream 30. Daydream 30: Surrealité 'Features' The starting area is very uplifting: it consists of a checkered floor with various lamps on the ground, emitting light while some silly music plays. It is to note that the floor makes noise. There is two ways to get out: either interacting with an NPC to go to the Grayhouse, or interacting with a separated lamp, which brings to a checkered house. In said house, there are several objects, as well as a NPC (Galaxck), which tells the locations of each one of the memories. A particular thing is that he asks if the piece of information was useful. Answering no causes him to slap Thomas two times. If the lamp at the other side of his house is interacted with, it teleports to the 1st layer memory area: a rainbowed place with pizza on the background In the Grayhouse, which is reached by the NPC, it is gray and rather dull, and leads to a pink pool filled with fish. At the south, a waterfall is located, and it makes Thomas fall onto the sewers. Passing through them shows a pair of doors which take to the 2nd memory area: a rotten, foggy place with various buckets of water. If the doors are ignored, and the path is followed, it leads eventually to light blue-colored stairs that lead upwards to the sky. At a later area, it rains. Later, the area is now a blue temple-like location with holes on the ground and several limbs sprouting out, along with the 3rd layer memory (a leg) and a white bump that transfers to the next area. On said area, there is strong winds blowing, and a continuous hallway that eventually leads to a Mushroom, which takes to an enclosed area full of limbs and the 4th memory. 'Layer links' 1st layer to 2nd layer: Black Monster NPC 2nd layer to 3rd layer: Stairs 3rd layer to 4th layer: Bump 'Memories' 1st layer: Watermelon Description: They're good to cure dehydration. Location: At the end of the Rainbow place with the pizza 2nd layer: Soap Description: Keep yourself clean! Location: At the end of the moldy rotten room at the sewers. 3rd layer: Leg Description: Now you only need an arm to pay! Location: At the blue temple. 4th layer: Mushroom Description: Bad trip? Location: At the very final area, with the implanted limbs on the dirt. 'Trivia' *The 4th layer memory event's lines were eventually used to produce this. *There are two memories called Soap, though they have different layers. Category:Walkthroughs